Por un segundo
by CCPHyuga
Summary: "Y ahora por un segundo, me ahogo en los mares de la realidad, Por un segundo acepto mi derrota, te perdí de verdad" / Neji está arrepentido/ Por haberse comportado pésimo en el pasado, perdió a la única mujer a la que amó realmente. Se separaron y, encima, ella se ¿casaría? / No estaba preparado para recibir ese castigo y se moría por hacer algo al respecto. Songfic. NejiTen


**Hola!**

**Aquí les traigo otro songfic, con una canción que me encanta, una de las mejores parejas a mi criterio...**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Por un segundo****.**

(Aventura)

.

.

_"Quizás este no sea el momento para preguntarte  
Si es que al pasar tanto tiempo,  
pudiste olvidarme?!"_

.

.

Nunca fui uno de esos tipos cariñosos, ni mucho menos melosos.

Siempre mantuve mi carácter serio y frío con todas y cada una de las personas que me rodeaban. Y eso incluía, no sólo a miembros de mi _particular_ familia y amigos, sino también a _ella_.

Y aunque trataba por todos los medios de convencerme a mí mismo de que _no_ había sido así, yo _sabía_ que el haberme comportado como un grandísimo **_idiota_** durante todo ese tiempo que pasamos _juntos_ había sido un gravísimo _error_.

Y más aún después de volverla a ver.

Aquel reencuentro fue mucho más de lo que yo me esperé. Tal vez demasiado.

.

.

_"Veo en tu dedo un anillo y en conclusión...  
te casas al final de agosto…"_

.

.

-¡Neji!- saludó ella con su entusiasmo de siempre, y me dirigió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Una sonrisa parecida a la que me _enamoró_ en aquel tiempo en el que aún éramos compañeros en la universidad. Esa que regalaba a pesar de estar _triste_. Esa que yo, por _imbécil_, perdí.

-Tenten…- fue la única palabra que pude proferir, pues la sorpresa y, al mismo tiempo, una decepción se apoderaron por completo de mí al verla, con _aquel_ sujeto, tratando de ingresar al mismo restaurante que yo.

Ella hizo una reverencia al hombre -que si bien había sido también un conocido mío en la universidad aun así apenas me saludó con una inclinación de cabeza- para que fuera directamente a ubicarse en una de las mesas, mientras nosotros nos quedábamos frente a la entrada. Al parecer quería hablar conmigo.

Me sonrió nuevamente y yo, como un completo desorientado, no supe qué hacer, aunque el hecho de corresponderle la sonrisa me saliera por pura suerte.

-¿Es tu novio ahora?- pregunté con cierto temor. Aunque lo más lógico hubiera sido preguntar qué tal estaba su vida, lo que en realidad quería saber salió de mis labios automáticamente. Lo que más esperaba en ese momento era que dijera "no". Pero…, a parte de verla sonreír ampliamente con aquella pregunta, también pude divisar aquel diamante que destellaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. El miedo empezó a dominar mi cuerpo.

-Es Kankuro… ¿lo recuerdas?- preguntó tranquilamente, mientras yo sólo asentía, con los nervios consumiéndome por dentro. –Me caso, Neji…- dijo sonriendo entre dientes. –A finales de mes…

_*Y aquí estoy yo... con la misma expresión…*_

-¿T-te casas?- pregunté exasperado. Ella frunció el ceño en señal de confusión, asintiendo.

No se dio cuenta que, con el simple hecho de haber dicho aquella solitaria frase, mi mundo había cambiado de una manera dolorosa e irreversible.

.

.

_"Perdón si soy imprudente  
Y delante de la gente, te reclamo de repente  
Como es que supuestamente se venció el amor...  
Sin un contrato entre tu y yo ..."_

.

.

-No puedes casarte, Tenten…- dije sin pensarlo dos veces. A esas alturas, mi desarrollado cerebro ya ni siquiera seguía las órdenes que yo le daba. Y eso que me solían llamar "genio".

-¿Disculpa?- ella se desentendió de la situación, aunque por la forma en que reaccionó, supe al instante que captó perfectamente lo que le había querido decir.

-¿Así de sencillo me olvidaste, Tenten?- dije posando la mirada en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate. Ella tampoco me quitaba la vista de encima, pero sus ojos estaban cargados de _melancolía_.

-Neji, entiende…- dijo tratando de apaciguarme.

-¡Tenten! ¿Qué sucedió con nosotros?- no podía contenerme. Las palabras salían por sí solas. –Nos queríamos demasiado, no debimos dejar que terminara así que fácil…

-Neji…- ella observó hacia todos lados. Había gente oyéndonos, y su "futuro esposo" observaba la escena desde dentro del local.

Ni yo supe lo que pasaba conmigo en ese momento.

.

.

_"Como en los cuentos de hadas,  
nuestra historia fue contada  
Tu eras mi princesa Diana,  
y yo el Rey que tanto amabas,  
y el ejemplo es ficción...  
pero verídico fue mi amor…"_

.

.

_-¡Neji! Te amo…_

Aún recordaba sus palabras.

_-Algún día nos casaremos, y para cuando eso pase, quiero que mi vestido blanco sea el más bonito que se haya podido ver. Y quiero que tú también te vistas de blanco… el traje negro ya es demasiado común… ¿No crees?_

En ese momento yo le había respondido un simple: "Piensas demasiado en grande, Tenten. Será mejor que pongas los pies en la tierra", pero ahora ese recuerdo no quería salir de mi mente ni un segundo. ¡Qué equivocado estuve al dejarla ir!

-Tenten, escúchame, yo…-

-No, Neji…- me interrumpió ella, en un gesto como queriendo evitar mirarme. –Yo ya te olvidé. Lo nuestro sucedió cuando tuvo que suceder…

.

.

_"Y ahora por un segundo,  
me ahogo en los mares de la realidad,  
Por un segundo acepto mi derrota,  
te perdí de verdad..."_

.

.

-¿Me olvidaste?- no podía creer en lo que acababa de decirme. Me sentí un verdadero perdedor. Un completo estúpido…

-Lo siento…- dijo ella negando con la cabeza, e ingresó rápidamente al restaurante, junto a su prometido. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de hablar aunque sea un poco más con ella, y todo por un arrepentimiento.

Era un hecho. La había _perdido_, en el pleno sentido de la palabra.

.

.

_"Y por un segundo enfrento mi duelo,  
ya no estas conmigo  
Y desde luego siento el frío,  
ni tu alma, ni tu cuerpo son míos  
Mis sueños se han perdido y me hechas al olvido..."_

.

.

-Vamos a otro lugar…- la escuché decir a su novio, mientras éste asentía luego de besarle la oreja de una manera cariñosa. Él tenía justo lo que me había faltado a mí. Ahora me sentía aún más miserable.

Pasaron muy cerca de mí, mientras ella se despedía con una reverencia, y él la tomaba de la cintura. Los observé alejarse lentamente, tomados de la mano, hasta llegar a un coche azul, en donde pude divisar un beso entre ambos. Aquello había lastimado aún más a mi corazón. Nunca creí que amar de esa manera a una mujer dolería tanto.

Y ella dijo que me olvidó…

.

.

_"Quizás este no sea el momento para humillarme,  
pero en mi subconsciente  
estoy consciente que es muy tarde"_

.

.

Siempre me decían "más vale tarde que nunca".

Más o menos tres semanas y media después de habérmela encontrado en aquel restaurante, me topé con un viejo amigo del bachillerato. Rock Lee.

Charlamos un rato, y me comentó que Tenten lo había invitado a su boda -la cual se realizaría dentro de dos días- y que había buscado la manera de comunicarse conmigo, pues de seguro quería que yo sea partícipe de sus nupcias con el hermano de uno de mis antiguos socios del colegio, Sabaku No Gaara.

Conseguí el número telefónico de Tenten, y la duda nuevamente se apoderó de mí.

No podía llamarla y decirle que no se case así como así. Ya la había lastimado demasiado en el pasado, y ya le había reclamado sin razón hacía unas semanas, como para volver a molestarla. Quizás debía dejarla ser feliz de una vez por todas. Aunque deseaba marcar ese número, y escuchar su voz. Deseaba pedirle que no se casara. Y deseaba escucharla nuevamente diciéndome que me amaba.

Me sentía un ingenuo al no poder encontrar una solución. Me maldecía por no ser capaz de ver con los mismos ojos con los que lo hacían muchos, al descifrar la vida. Me veía incapaz de vivir sin ella a mi lado.

Y por esa última razón, luego de volver a pensármelo una y otra vez, decidí llamarla.

Larga fue mi espera, pues nadie atendía al llamado. Estaba empezando a perder la esperanza, pues sabía que dentro de un poco menos de dos días, ella le pertenecería totalmente a otro hombre.

Y ahí fue cuando escuché un:

-_¿Diga?_- proveniente de la otra línea.

-Tenten…

-_Neji…_

.

.

_"Y pongo en pausa los deseos y la ilusión,  
porque tienes un nuevo dueño…"_

.

.

-_Estaba buscando la manera de comunicarme contigo…_- habló con su voz alegre de siempre. Cerré mis aperlados ojos al escucharla hablarme tan tranquilamente. De verdad había sido tan idiota al haberla alejado de mí sin una verdadera razón.

-Yo también…- dije tratando de controlarme esta vez. –Necesitaba hablar contigo… ¿Qué tal estás?- y ahora me salía esa pregunta tan inusual en mí, y que debí haber dicho la última vez. Mi mundo estaba de cabeza.

-_Muy bien, por suerte…_- dijo, y pude escuchar una que lanzó una risita, de esas que siempre profería cuando estábamos juntos, cuando paseábamos por la playa, cuando visitábamos el parque, y cuando _todavía_ nos amábamos. –_Quisiera que estuvieras presente en mi boda, Neji…_- habló, cortándome completa la inspiración. –_Me haría muy bien tu compañía en ese momento…_

_*Y aquí estoy yo... con la misma expresión…*_

Lo único en lo que pude pensar luego, fue en todo lo que ella viviría luego de haberse casado. Tendría un hombre que podía _amarla_, y darle toda la atención que yo no le di. Uno que pudiera _escucharla_, y decirle todo lo que yo no le pude decir. Uno que pudiera _acompañarla_, y no abandonarla ni hacerla sufrir.

Sería la _mujer_ de Kankuro. En todo sentido…

Nunca más _caminaría_ junto a mí. Nunca más me diría "_te_ _amo_". Nunca más me _besaría_. Nunca más haríamos el _amor_. Nunca más…seríamos el complemento _perfecto_.

.

.

_"Y ahora por un segundo,  
me ahogo en los mares de la realidad_

_Por un segundo acepto mi derrota,  
te perdí de verdad..."_

.

.

-Si tú me lo pides…- hablé con la voz entrecortada. –Creo que podré asistir…- no podía privarla del deseo de tenerme allí. Después de todo, era yo el que ahora la quería junto a mí.

-_Gracias Neji…_- dijo ella lanzando nuevamente una risita. Nunca imaginé que de verdad fuera tan feliz…sin mí.

Algo que no pude evitar pensar fue: "¿Será que ella aún me necesita? ¿Será que aún estoy presente en sus pensamientos, así sea en los malos o en los buenos?". Y de verdad necesitaba aquella respuesta.

-En verdad deseo que seas feliz con él, Tenten…- dije, sin desearlo verdaderamente, pero debía darle mi buen augurio. Ella no se merecía a alguien como yo. De seguro ese tal Kankuro sí sabría cómo protegerla, y no desperdiciaría aquella oportunidad.

.

.

_"Y por un segundo enfrento mi duelo,  
ya no estas conmigo  
Y desde luego siento el frío,  
ni tu alma, ni tu cuerpo son míos  
Mis sueños se han perdido y me hechas al olvido..."_

.

.

Ahora era un hecho.

Yo ya no era parte de su vida.

Lo mejor sería alejarla de mí. Y así poder dejarla vivir. Aunque sabía yo que iba a sufrir. Fuera buena o mala la despedida para mí.

Estaba convencido de que era hora de despedirme y cortar la llamada, pero ella nuevamente logró abrirme las puertas de la esperanza al pronunciar un simple: -_No creas que no recuerdo lo bien que la pasábamos en esos tiempos, Neji…_

Era increíble.

Parecía que había leído todo y cada uno de mis pensamientos, y que había dicho esa simple frase, para nada más que apaciguar mi dolor. Porque sí, dolía…y mucho.

Dolía cada vez más, el saber que la perdí.

-Eran momentos únicos…- dije ya con un hilo de voz. No quería que me escuchara suspirar, ni mucho menos sollozar. Era mejor contenerme mientras hablaba con ella, y descargarme luego de una buena vez. No tenía el deseo de que sintiera pena por mí, ni nada parecido. –Yo por tarado no supe valorarte, Tenten… Y ahora ya notas cómo estoy… No valgo nada sin ti…- ok…ya había hablado de más. Lo único que faltaba… ¿Que no pudiese ahora controlar mi lengua? No, eso ya era demasiado. –Te extraño…- dije estúpida, pero sinceramente.

-_Neji, no me lo digas así…-_ pronunció ella con un dejo de tristeza en su dulce vocecita. –_Yo también te extraño… Incluso más de lo que te imaginas…_

Al decir aquello, ya no me pude contener. Solté lo que desde un principio quería decir.

-Tenten, por favor no te cases. Aún te amo…

.

.

_"Recuerda por un beso  
mi corazoncito tuvo una obsesión,  
Cuando volverás?, hasta hermanita preguntó…"_

.

.

-Ya no puedo negarlo…- continué hablando. –Extraño tus besos, tus caricias, tus palabras de amor… Y no creas que miento, te amé, te amo, y nunca dejaré de hacerlo…- lancé una risa baja al recordar las veces que Hanabi y Hinata me preguntaban qué había pasado con Tenten, y yo sólo negaba. Ahora la historia era diferente.

-_N-neji…yo…-_ se escuchaba su voz asombrada y entrecortada. Ni cuando salíamos juntos me había declarado así. –_N-no sé qué decir…_

-Tenten, me olvidaste, ¿no?- indagué con la voz suave. -¿Cómo lo hiciste…?

_*Enséñame a olvidar…*_

No hubo respuesta por parte de ella.

-Dímelo, amor…- dije con la voz completamente desgastada. –Necesito saberlo…

_*Si todavía me amas!*_

-_Umh…yo…- _se escuchaba indecisa como nunca antes la había escuchado en mi vida. Parecía no dispuesta a decírmelo. –_No es algo fácil de decir… Es que yo… no sé…_

-¿Ves? Yo no soy capaz de olvidar todo lo que viví contigo…- comenté decidido. –Fuiste la única mujer que amé en la vida… Ya sabes como soy. Por ser un grandísimo miserable, te perdí. No supe valorarte yo lo sé… Si tan sólo pudieras estar junto a mí… Te juro que…

_*Seré tu angelito aunque la boda sea mañana...*_

-Te juro que daría todo por volverte a tener, Tenten… Por favor, no te cases con ese hombre… No lo hagas…- volví a insistir, mientras apoyaba mi cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

-_L-lo siento, Neji…_- podía jurar que escuché un sollozo en aquella disculpa. –_De verdad, lo siento… Pero no puedo hacer nada…_- sentenció, para después cortar aquella dolorosa llamada, mientras, como no sucedía hacía un largo tiempo, una lágrima amenazaba con salir de mis ojos color perla.

Como todos sufría, como todas las personas sentía, y lloraba. Lloraba en mis adentros por haber tenido conmigo a la mujer que amaba, y por haberla perdido de una manera tan ilógica, tan irreal, tan absurda como lo era mi estúpido y frío antiguo corazón.

Por un segundo me lamenté en silencio. Por un segundo me sentí morir. Por un segundo…decidí dejarla rehacer su vida…y ser feliz.

.

.

_"Por un segundo,  
me ahogo en los mares de la realidad…"_

.

.

Sin embargo, nunca, dentro de todo aquel sufrimiento, pude imaginar que volvería a resurgir, y volvería a sentirme completo, en todos los sentidos de la vida.

¿Cómo sucedió?

Esa noche, veintinueve de agosto, el día en que el amor de mi vida se casaba con otro hombre, y decidí no asistir.

Sabía que si me presentaba, sólo causaría problemas. No la hubiera podido ver besándose y ser tan feliz con alguien que no fuera yo mismo. Hubiera cometido una locura, como sacarla de ahí. Así que decidí que lo mejor sería darle mi bendición en silencio.

Me encontraba viendo la televisión, y pude divisar que el reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche. A esas alturas ella ya debía haber dado el "sí". Me lamenté una vez más solitariamente. Recreando una y otra vez nuestros recuerdos en mi cabeza. Me sentía ahogado en la realidad de no tenerla a mi lado.

La puerta de mi apartamento alguien golpeó. Me levanté perezosa, pero alegremente -si así me podía definir- para recibir cualquier visita, pues era mejor que estar solo. Pero qué grata fue mi sorpresa al verla en mi puerta, con lágrimas en los ojos, vestida completamente de blanco, y lanzándose a mis brazos.

O aquello era un sueño, o me estaba volviendo paranoico.

-¡Neji!- gritó ella entre el llanto.

-¿Tenten?- dije completamente anonado. Si la podía sentir… ¿era real? -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y la boda…?- inquirí con melancolía.

-No me casé, Neji…- afirmó, y las puertas de la esperanza se abrieron de golpe dentro de mi ser. –No pude…

-¿Qué sucedió?- indagué con voz suave, mientras le acariciaba el pelo, que estaba cubierto de hebillitas de mariposas.

-También te amo…- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Y fue allí cuando, con ese beso, volví a vivir. Cuando, lo único que deseé fue que no se acabara ese momento. Cuando quise, que lo nuestro sea eterno.

Y por un segundo… me di cuenta de cuánto la anhelaba.

Y por un segundo…sentí que la piel se me erizaba cuando ella me abrazaba.

Y por un segundo… dejé de sufrir. Y volví a ser feliz.

Aunque sabía que esta vez, no podía darme el lujo de desaprovechar nada, porque si algo pasaba, era porque existía una razón para aquello. En este caso…el amor fue lo que nos mantuvo en pie.

Y por un segundo… la realidad me dejó flotar nuevamente, dándome así una nueva oportunidad.

…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Tuve que cambiar un poquito el final para que quedara como lo planeé, ya que el tema termina mal... Pero no me gustan mucho los finales llenos de angustia. XD**

**En fin, gracias por su lectura.**

**¿Me dejarían reviews?**

**Bye, bye.**


End file.
